Kogane's Channel: Edisi Uji KW Kiseki no Sedai
by Christopher Mizutto
Summary: Karena satu dan lain hal, kogane menjadi Host disebuah acara nggak jelas yang disebut 'kogane's Channel'. diapun mengawali karir-nya dengan mengadakan Uji KW buat anggota Kiseki No Sedai!/ Episode 1: Midorima KW Desuka?/ Guest Star: Takao K./ Enjoy !


**Disclaimer: Semuanya bukan milik saya, kecuali saya bisa merampas hak milik dari Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei #plak!**

**Warning: Jayus, OOC, TYPO, TYPO, OOC, TYPO. (?)**

**Special Warning: Saya sebagai author tidak bertanggung jawab kalau misalnya anda shock dan tanpa sengaja membanting entah itu PC, Laptop, ato HP anda. Atau terjadi patah tulang, diare, mirgen, etc setalah membaca fic ini. Jangan dibawa kedokter, karena dokter nggak akan bisa menyembuhkan efek samping tersebut.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Disuatu tempat di Tokyo, tepatnya disebuah studio bekas yang telah lama tidak digunakan…ada 2 makhuk nista yang sedang siap-siap shooting di sana. Yang satu punya mulut aneh yang satu lagi pendiam.

"Oi, Mitobe, udah action nih? Eh, udah? Ehem!" Kogane membenarkan dasinya dan menatap kamera dengan penuh percaya diri. Di depannya ada Mitobe yang lagi asik memutar-mutar lensa kamera.

Kogane memicingkan matanya dan mulai membaca tulisan yang ada di layar tablet yang ditunjukkan Mitobe, "Selamat malam pemirsa, dimanapun anda berada. Sekarang anda sedang…eh? Apa itu tulisannya?" rupanya entah karena apa tulisan yang muncul di layar tablet rentalannya Mitobe hilang.

Setalah hening beberapa saat menunggu Mitobe yang asik memperbaiki tab-nya, Kogane mulai kesal dan mengarang sendiri narasinya, "Ah, pokoknya! saya, Kogane Shinji sebagai pembawa acara dan rekan saya Mitobe sebagai kameramen akan menemani akhir ajal anda disini, Kogane's Channel edisi uji KW. Mulai hari ini hingga nggak tau kapan, kami akan menyiarkan kepada kalian liputan hasil uji KW anggota kiseki no sedai! Pertama, apa itu KW? KW adalah jadi-jadian atau palsu atau apalah itu. Berhubung di dunia maya banyak anggota kiseki no sedai yang bermaho-maho ria...saya, Kogane, akan membongkar fakta ke-KW-an mereka!" ujar Kogane dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Ada apa, Mitobe? Hoo, iya, sudah jelas! Oke, pemirsa, karena teksnya udah bisa dibaca, langsung saja kita mulai acaranya!" teriak Kogane, "Untuk episode perdana ini, kita kedatangan bintang tamu yang cukup punya banyak fans, yah, walaupun kita punya fans yang lebih banyak lagi. Iya, kan, Mitobe!?"

Mitobe mengangguk dan memberikan isyarat 'Durasi, woi, durasi!' kepada sahabatnya yang dari tadi ngomong ngalor ngidul ngetan ngulon (*author jawanya keluar*) #plaked! Yah, lupakan. Pokoknya, entah dari mana, muncul pemuda SMA dengan tinggi nggak tinggi-tinggi amet, rambut item belah tengah, mata sipit dengan senyum aneh di samping Kogane.

"Yak, langsung saja perkenalkan diri anda, saudara Takao," ujar Kogane.

"Takao Kazunari. Kelas 1 dari tim basket SMA Shuutoku nomer 10. Minna, Mido daisuki?!" teriak Takao heboh. Rupanya, bersamaan dengan kedatangan Takao ke ruang studio bobrok itu, fans Midorima juga datang dan mereka langsung histeris.

"KW!" ujar Mitobe.

"Hm?" Tanya Takao, merasa denger sesuatu dari makhluk sklar di sebelahnya.

"Bu..bukan apa-apa! Oke, selanjutnya apa Mitobe? Hah? Wawancara!?"

"Itu, lho, pertanyaannya dibaca, senpai. 'Menurutmu, bagaimana sosok Midorima Shintaro?'"

"Ho! Benar, Takao! Kalau begitu, pertanyaan pertama! menurutmu, bagaimana sosok Midorima Shintaro?"

Takao diam sebentar. Pertama dia heran kenapa mereka bikin acara dengan 2 orang nggak jelas dan nggak mutu begini. Kedua, kenapa nulis teksnya sok pake tablet, padahal tabletnya jadul gitu. Tapi untungnya Takao masih inget pelajaran sopan santun waktu SD dulu, jadi dia tidak mau terlalu lama diam saat ditanya orang.

"Ah, mumpung Shin-chan lagi liburan ke Hongkong, kupikir aku bisa blak-blakan disni. Hem, Shin-chan itu menyebalkan! Sadis! Dia sadis! S! Tapi disisi lain dia juga pekerja keras dan pintar membaca situasi. Selain itu dia rapi dan rambutnya kaya indomie cabe ijo! Bawaannya bikin laper…haha, nante na," jawab Takao dengan jujur sejujur-jujurnya. Dan sekali lagi, fans Midorima langsung histeris berjamaah.

"KW!" ujar Kogane.

"Apa katamu?! Aku KW?" Takao menatap Kogane dengan penuh deathglare yang sangat jarang dikeluarkannya.

"Bu…bukan apa-apa! Pemerisa, sebelum keadan disini jadi makin panas…Mitobe, putar videonya!" teriak Kogane yang mulai tidak tahan dengan aura neraka yang dikeluarkan Takao. Mitobepun mengganguk.

* * *

**3…2….1…Play!**

[Seluruh yang ditayangkan di video ini adalah fakta. Jika anda sakit berlanjut karena shock, segera hubungi dokter. Author tidak bertanggung jawab.]

Kogane's Channel: edisi uji KW Kiseki no Sedai, Midorima Shintaro nanodayo. Lalalalala~! Ke-KWan akan meningkat dan berkurang, jadi sudah disediakan KW Indicator di pojok kanan bawah layar televisi anda! Lalalala~!

Edisi kali ini! Midorima Shintaro, kelas 1 dari Tim Basket Shuutoku bernomer punggung 6. [Indikator KW: 0%]

**-Penampilan fisik-**

Rambutnya super rapi. Entah berapa botol ge**by yang dia pake untuk menjaga poninya tetap rapi.[indikator KW: 5%] Selain itu dengan warna rambut norak mirip indomie Cabe ijo kesukaan Takao, membuat banyak perempuan jadi ngaku-ngaku istrinya Midorima. Tanpa aksesoris berlebihan dan bajunya juga baju cowok normal pada umumnya. Tapi dia juga sangat menjaga kukunya. Nggak Cuma dibawa ke salon, tapi sampe diperban segala! [ indicator KW: 10%]

**-Saat bermain basket-**

"Nice pass, Shin-chan!" teriak Takao sambil setengah berlari menuju bangku pemain. Pertandingan quarter pertama baru berakhir dan seperti biasa Shuutoku diprediksi menang telak.

"Tentu saja nanodayo. Menurut ramalan Oha Asa, hari ini cencer berada dipuncak keberuntungannya. Terlebih aku membawa lucky itemku hari ini…" balas Midorima.

"Huwaa! Handuk polkadot warna pink ini punya siapa, oi?! Norak beuts!" teriak Takao histeris begitu melihat sebuah handuk nyentrik di bangku pemain.

"Diam, bodoh. Itu punyaku nanodayo. [indicator KW: 35%] Lucky itemku hari ini"

Midorima mengambil handuk itu dan menyimpannya didalam tas. Diapun duduk di bangku sambil memperhatikan papan skor. Dia mengyeka keringat didahinya perlahan dengan tangan kanannya [indicator KW : 40%] dan tak lama setelahnya dia menerima botol minuman sport yang ditawarkan Takao.

**-disekolah-**

(pihak sekolah tidak memberikan izin meliput, dengan alasan 'tidak membiarkan orang mencurigakan masuk')

**-di rumah-**

"Shintaro, makan malam sudah siap!" mendengar si emak memanggilnya, Midorima dengan ogah-ogahan menutup buku diarynya dan keluar kamar. Saat dia berjalan menuju ruang makan, kucing kesayangan adeknya lewat dan *piip* didepannya.

'Ihk, jijik banget,' pikir Midorima. Dia lalu berjalan memutari *piiiip* kucing tadi [indicator KW: 45%] sambil menyumpah serampahi si kucing.

"Mak, tu kucingnya *piiiiiiip* sembarangan," lapor Midorima ke emaknya.

"Ya kamu bersihkan, dong, Shintaro. Wong kamu lebih pinter dari kucingnya," balas si emak yang asik menata makan malam dimeja. Midorima menghela nafas dan kembali ke TKP *piiiiip*nya kucing tadi dengan membawa cairan antibakterial dan masker serta sarung tangan. [indicator KW: 50%]

"Oha asa bilang, *piiiip* binatang akan mengurangi tingkat keberuntungan cencer besok. Jangan sampai terkontaminasi. Jangan sampai terkontaminasi….jangan sampai terkontaminasi…."gumam Midorima bak baca mantra. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk punggung Midorima, dan itu membuat tangan Midorima menyentuh *piiiiiiiip* tadi.

"Hoho! Shintaro, bagaimana pertandinganmu?!" teriak bapaknya Midorima dengan penuh semangat. Maklum, baru aja beli photopack Sashi AKB48 yang bonusnya daleman si idol.

"Bapakke….harus tanggung jawab dengan ini! kembalikan keberuntunganku!" teriak Midorima, sudah habis sabarnya. [indicator KW:45%]

_Next: KW desuka? Quiz Game with Midorima nanodayo._

* * *

Layarpun berubah. Kali ini memperlihatkan sebuah keluarga yang lagi nonton bola. Si bapak dan si anak laki-laki (diperankan oleh: Kiyoshi dan Imayoshi) lagi asik nonton pertandingan Barito Putra melawan Sriwijaya FC.

"Huwooo! Nyaris!" teriak Kiyoshi terlihat sangat antusias. Imayoshi hanya tersenyum sambil menganguk, setuju dengan pendapat si ayah. Tapi sepertinya si ibu (diperankan oleh: Aida Riko) tidak puas. Dia merebut remot tivi dari tangan sang suami lalu memindah channel bola tadi ke channel Anim*x. tepat waktu, anime High school DxD yang diputar ulang tanpa sensor baru mulai.

Si ayah lalu naik pitam. Dia menggebrak meja dan berdiri.

"Jadi ini mau mama!? Setlah lama kita bersama…" ujar Kiyoshi dengan mimik serius, mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya.

"Huh," si Riko juga nggak mau kalah, dia juga ikut-ikutan ngibas-ngibas rambut. Dia jadi sewot karena Kiyoshi menutupi layar tivi dengan badan gedenya pas Riko lagi mulai menikmati anime vulgar tersebut.

"Huh, tanda-tanda mau cerai, nih. Siapin koper, ah," pikir Imayoshi dengan efek rambut terkena kipas angin. Lalu selanjutnya muncul lagi seorang om-om gajhe dengan baju basket SMA seirin (diperankan oleh: bapaknya Riko, Kagetora Aida) bawa-bawa papan.

"Ngerasa keluargamu rambutnya lebat dan jago acting? Segera daftarkan keluargamu! Kirimkan identitas diri anda dan keluarga anda beserta foto keluarga anda lagi ngibasin rambut dan 5 bungkus saset sampo deathboy rasa apa saja ke PO BOX Jakarta 10000. Dan menangkan kesempatan main film pelatih basket naik haji season 2!" teriak o-om tadi sambil bawa-bawa papan bertuliskan 'ayo daftarkan dirimu, jangan takut ketipu!'

Sementara si o'om tadi asik ngoceh, sang suami entah kenapa memeluk si istri dan anaknya dengan rambut berkibar-kibar dengan efek slow motion.

* * *

_Kogane's Channel: edisi uji KW Kiseki no Sedai, Midorima Shintaro nanodayo. Lalalalala~!_

_KW desuka? Quiz game with Midorima nanodayo. Lalalala~!_

Saat ini musim panas. Dan didepan rumahmu dibangun kolam renang khusus buat cowok. Apa yang kamu lakukan saat melihat sebuah kolam renang tersebut?

**Ya berenang disana, lah!** [indicator KW: 40%]

Apa anda pernah atau bahkan sering menonton konser Boyband?

**Nggak pernah.** [indicator KW: 30%]

Saat melihat seorang cowok super idol lewat dihadapanmu, apa yang kau lakukan?

**kusantet nanodayo** [indicator KW: 25%]

Anda diajak temen anda pergi liburan. Kemudian anda dihadapkan pada 2 pilihan. Pergi ke pantai atau ke GYM. Mana yang akan anda pilih?

**Pantai nanodayo.**

Lalu kalian naik bis yang ternyata penuh dengan cewek. Karena kekerenan anda, andapun digombalin salah satu cewek. Apa yang akan anda lakukan?

**Next** [indicator KW: 25%]

Saat kalian tiba dipantai, dan disana kebetulan ada sepasang artis lagi shoting iklan pompa air. Yang cowok telanjang dada dan nyemprotin si cewek bohai yang pake bikini. Apa yang akan anda perhatikan?

**Pompanya.** [indicator KW:25%]

**-_KW desuka? Quiz game with Midorima nanodayo _finish-**

Jengjrengjengjeng…

Midorima Shintaro, pemain andalan yang jagonya Cuma lempar-lempar bola ternyata adalah cowok tulen dengan presentase KW Cuma 25%. Selamat!

Selanjutnya: Kuning.

* * *

"Ya…yak, tanpa terasa sudah 30 menit kami menemani anda buang-buang waktu. Sampai jumpa dilain waktu bersama saya dan Mitobe dengan bintang tamu lainnya. Jya ne…" Kogane dengan lesu menutup acara nista tersebut.

"Oi, oi, tunggu dulu! Begini…sebenarnya, aku baru tahu kalau aku dapet peringkat 1 karakter Kuroko no basuke yang paling ingin dipacari. Jadi, yah..mumpung masuk Tv, nih...buat cewek cantik dimanapun kalian berada, tolong, ya. sekali lagi tolong…jangan kirim e-mail ato surat cinta kebanyakan, ya. aku lagi sibuk buat…" cerocos Takao. Kogane yang mulai ngerasa tersaingipun kesal.

"Mitobe! Matikan Kameranya!"

* * *

_**[Omake]**_

Midorima ]yang habis berenang di pantai di hongkong, duduk di resto dan menonton sebuah tayangan TV internasional. Karena cukup ngerti bahasa cina, Midorima-pun menguping pembicaraan warga lokal disana.

"Pssst, bukannya itu orang yang tadi ditivi, kan?"

"Iya, lihat, yang rambutnya kaya mie cabe ijo."

"Kemana handuk polkadot pinknya?"

"Pssst, jangan keras-keras orangnya ngeliatin kita terus dari tadi."

Midorima pun merasa sesuatu yang buruk telah mencoreng nama baiknya. Dan dia tahu orang seirin dan Takao pasti ada dibaliknya.

Ditempat lain, Takao terbelalak mendengar pernyataan dari Kogane.

"Apaaa!? Tayangan internasional!? Haha, nante na?" diapun lesu dan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya dengan sempoyongan. Dia pasti akan kena ganjaran dari Midorima kalau sampai Midorima ngeliat tayangan acara tadi.

* * *

**Yahoo! jadi udah Fic KuroBasu pertama ane~! minna, RnR Please! dikritik juga boleh, terserah aja. terus Reviewnya bakalan dibalas via PM~! Jya Nee~~!**


End file.
